1. Field of the Invention
The subject of this invention resides in the area of devices for applying spreadable compositions, such as paint, to relatively smooth and flat surfaces, such as walls, and more particularly relates to a paint applicator structure which includes a paint applicator pad disposed on a housing containing a paint-filled bag.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many painting devices are well known in the prior art such as brushes, rollers, paint applicator pads and the like. There are many disadvantages with these prior art devices which the Applicant attempted to overcome in his previous invention described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,918,820 issued on Nov. 11, 1975 for a Paint Applicator which device included a housing containing a disposable bag of paint with means to force the paint from the bag to a pad surface for application of the paint to the painting surface. Few significant changes have occurred over the Past fifteen years in devices and methods of painting relatively smooth, flat surfaces. However, in the subsequent use of the Paint Applicator of Applicant's previous invention, many problems became evident. The coupling system between the bag and the opening in the face of the housing proved to be difficult to align and to maintain in a secure fluidtight relationship. Such coupling system utilized a plastic annular ring formed as an integral part of the bag which then had to be aligned with, and attached to, an opening in the face of the housing. The housing further included as an integral part thereof the face of the unit to which the paint pad was adhesively attached. Near the top of the face of the housing was a hinged pressure plate member which was adapted to swing down and be forced against the bag thereby forcing the paint in the bag through the annular coupler on the bag, through the opening in the face and then onto the paint pad for application to the surface to be painted. The hinges attaching the pressure plate to the housing were small pin-like members which did not prove to be strong enough over long periods of use to hold the pressure plate member securely. Further the pressure plate member was maneuvered and forced against the bag by a complex ratchet structure which utilized a plurality of sawtooth grooves disposed at the base of the housing and a complex system of spring-loaded toes which engaged into the sawtooth grooves alternately being forced forward by a trigger with a ratchet on the top thereof as the trigger was depressed and released. In some instances the base of the bag became caught in the teeth of the ratchet mechanism and caused the bag to tear, spilling its contents. Further, the face of the structure, being formed as an integral part of the plastic housing, was stiff, flat and unyielding, and these characteristics created a problem in the application of the paint to the surface as the paint did not reach the corners of the paint pad. Moreover, this device proved to be costly to build because of its structural complexity.